<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Generation by thememoryiscruel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660792">Love Generation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thememoryiscruel/pseuds/thememoryiscruel'>thememoryiscruel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>r1se</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thememoryiscruel/pseuds/thememoryiscruel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>张颜齐X焉栩嘉<br/>常识人BetaX钓系Omega</p><p>True love never runs smoothly.<br/>“真爱之路永远充满坎坷。”</p><p>—— 《恋爱世纪》</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>张颜齐/焉栩嘉, 齐嘉</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Generation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p> </p><p>张七从工作室出来的时候还在下小雨。周五的晚上归家的行人摩肩擦踵，几乎占据了整个过道。一把把高高低低的伞织成一张网，张七拉起卫衣的帽子逆着人流向前走。他个子高，也瘦，乌压压人群里他冒出一个脑袋尖，把这张伞面织成的网划出一条裂缝。</p><p>雨水噼里啪啦打在伞面上，又顺着伞脊流下来滴在他的肩膀上，最后顺着皮衣的光滑表面，滴溜溜滴溜溜的滑下去。</p><p> </p><p>要不要买一把伞呢，张七想，雨还越来越大了，但秋天的雨说停就停，拿着一把伞就多了个累赘。他一边站在便利店的屋檐下犹豫，一边狗一样甩了甩脑袋。</p><p>那一下犹豫可能是霉运的开始，他眼睁睁的看着人买走了最后一把伞，只能懊恼的在空荡荡的伞架前叹气。随着他这一口仙气，店外滚过一阵轰隆隆雷声，伴随着一盆水浇在地上的哗然：一瞬间暴雨倾盆。</p><p> </p><p>“天哪……”张七忍不住崩溃地抓了抓脑袋。</p><p>拿走最后一把伞的青年瞟了他一眼，翘起嘴角笑了笑。张七被他这一笑弄得有点尴尬，手插着口袋退到门外看着雨幕发呆。</p><p> </p><p>张七是个搞音乐的，有一帮志同道合的同伴，后来开了自己的工作室给几个嘻哈歌手和摇滚乐队做了几首歌。职场得意情场就失意，长跑几年的omega小男友宣告和他分手。两个人在圈子里是模范情侣，然而张老师爱的人爱与恨都干脆得像一把刀，抽刀断水水都不流，果断跟着个刚认识的海归艺术家alpha跑了路。</p><p>几天后才得到八卦消息的狐朋狗友们火急火燎，终于把张七从他的故纸堆和啤酒罐里揪出来。周南翻着张七没日没夜搞出来的新歌，瞅着满纸的“我没法停止想你”和“don't touch me”眼皮直跳，立刻给姚抻下了道死命令：速度给我们张老师张罗几个新欢来！</p><p> </p><p>这一张罗就张罗了一年多，然而《don't touch me》这首歌的版税都能在二线城市买房了，新欢也没见张罗出来。姚老师在圈子里人缘极佳，人见人爱花见花开，没有凑不成的局也没有拉不上的郎，见不得这样的滑铁卢，于是给张七下了军令状：这次介绍的人聪明风趣有思想有性格，人长得也好，过了这个村就没了这个店，今天你给我非见不可。</p><p>“是beta吗？”张七问，他当时在轻轻擦拭架子鼓的鼓面，像抚摸情人的皮肤。</p><p>“是啊。咋了，你想找个omega吗，单身的愿意找beta的omega可不好找。”</p><p>“不是不是，beta挺好。”张七笑了笑：“我就是怕了。”</p><p>“怕啥？”</p><p>张七想了想。是怕吗，也不是。旧伤口早就好了，但有些东西在隐隐作痛，再粉饰太平也是痛的。</p><p>爱情输给信息素的尴尬故事有一次就够了，道理我都懂，张七想。向爱情致敬，love and peace。</p><p>“怕麻烦。”他说。</p><p>姚抻若有所悟，伸出手拍了拍他的肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>约的地点是个有名的gay吧，张七很久以前也曾经去过，依稀记得酒好，乐队也很不错。这第一次约会的地点选在gay吧已经能看出不走寻常路，张七是真的打算认真见见，因为也明白人不能对着打翻的牛奶哭一辈子。他对这样的介绍也不算排斥，心里还是觉得郑重，穿了新买的皮夹克，头发难得用发胶抓了抓，自认还算可以见人。</p><p>但就是没料到这一场倾盆大雨。</p><p> </p><p>便利店的门叮叮咚咚的开开合合，张七插着手看着雨幕。</p><p>不如回家吧，他突然想。</p><p> </p><p>“送你一程？”</p><p>张七扭过头去，看见刚才拿走最后一把雨伞的青年正站在身后。他个子和张七差不多高，有一张肉嘟嘟的娃娃脸，大眼睛很亮，可能是因为带了点下三白，看人的时候有种直愣愣的天真。</p><p>看见张七没有回话，青年歪了歪脑袋露出一点尴尬的神色。他矜持的晃了晃手腕把伞打开准备走开，手腕上银色的表盘反射便利店的灯光，雪白的光斑在张七的脸上跳来跳去。</p><p>张七如梦初醒的咳嗽了好几声。</p><p>“谢谢啊，我有个约会要赶，在发愁。”他走进伞下：“就到大路上的的士站就可以了，您方便吗，那边有避雨的地方。”</p><p>青年笑了笑不说话，只是稍稍抬起举着伞的手腕，适应张七的高度。</p><p>两个人静静的在雨里走。</p><p> </p><p>雨大了之后路上的行人也少，黑暗的巷子里只有零星的途人，偶尔有盯着公文袋的绝望上班族踏着巨大的水花从他们身边跑过。张七想了想脚上的新皮靴，有点庆幸自己不是那些狼狈的落汤鸡中的一个。这点小快活像一点星火驱散了烦躁和不快，他扭过脸问旁边素不相识的青年。</p><p>“我是不是看上去很倒霉？”</p><p>“……啊？”青年愣了愣，慢悠悠的啊了一声。张七这才留意到他有兔牙，张开嘴的时候两颗孤零零的白牙在圆嘟嘟的嘴唇下面露个尖。</p><p>“我觉得你问我，是因为这个。我就老是……”他说着说着自己笑了起来。</p><p>青年也跟着笑，这下全部牙齿都笑出来，是个很圆满的笑容。</p><p>“是有一点。”他说。</p><p>“我就是眼睛，我眼睛这里有一点下垂，所以老看上去很沮丧的样子，其实也没有。”张七讲：“但我今天确实是有一点点不好运，还好遇到你人好，不然就困住了……"</p><p>“也是突然下起来，我买伞的时候也没想到这么大。”青年和气的说。</p><p> </p><p>便利店的伞不算大，两个一米八的男人要不变成落汤鸡只能在社交理解允许的极限范围之内尽量靠在一起。雨幕下一切人和事都变得面目模糊，连成线的雨声把一切声音都盖住了。只有伞下的一小方天地和远处大路的灯火是清晰的，两个人有一搭没一搭的聊起了天。</p><p>“你在这附近上班么？”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“看你穿着西装。”</p><p>“对，公司就在附近。”</p><p>“都现在这个点才下班啊……”</p><p>“是……唉也没办法，要加班。”</p><p>青年说，他好奇的打量张七：“去约会。”</p><p>张七留意到他的提问方式很奇特，短句子，陈述语气，尾音稍微松一点，比直接提问显得更稳重。</p><p>张七点点头。青年露出一个wow的表情。</p><p>“你呢？”</p><p>“我要去……喝一杯。”他笑了笑，很孩子气。</p><p> </p><p>小巷已经走完，的士站人头攒动，全部人缩在小小的屋檐下。他们在的士站的队尾告别。临走时青年撩了撩自己被雨水打湿的刘海，伸出手拍了拍张七湿漉漉的肩膀。</p><p>“good luck bro。”他开朗的说。</p><p>“谢谢啊。”张七对着背影挥了挥手：“再见。”</p><p>运气再坏的一天也有好事，他快乐的想。</p><p> </p><p>但霉运似乎并没有结束，正如这倾盆大雨下起来就没完没了。酒吧离的士站其实走路只需要十五分钟，但光是等车就等了半个小时，短短的一段路上还塞了个水泄不通。张七赶紧找姚抻要了约会对象的微信打了一大段解释，对方隔了十分钟才回了一个“ok”。张七无奈，看了看对方的好友圈，背景图黑乎乎的，里面空无一物，看起来是把他屏蔽了。</p><p>张七耸了耸肩放下手机。深秋的雨很冷，把灰蒙蒙的城市洗刷得又清晰又冰冷，他百无聊赖的站在马路牙子上盯着潺潺的泥水冲进下水口，脑子里又开始盘早上写的一段和弦。 似乎适合写成一首情歌，不要太伤心，要可以稀释伤痛，就好像这些年他看过的日剧。</p><p> </p><p>按照日剧剧情现在在酒吧里等我的，就该是刚才那个小孩子。 半个小时之后张七坐上的士，软绵绵的坐在座位上胡思乱想：</p><p>他也遇到一场雨，他买走了最后一把伞，我们共同走了一段雨夜的路，然后原来彼此就是对方要等的人，那个时候我会请他喝一杯，一个完美爱情故事的开局，张七想。</p><p> </p><p>走进酒吧的时候他掏出身份证给保安查验性别。现在的夜场AO和beta的场子都分开，虽然听上去不是很平权，但大家都明白有需求才有这样的手段。这世界上谁也不想在不般配的对象上浪费时间浪费感情。</p><p>无论是时间还是感情都好贵。</p><p> </p><p>手机震了震，张七低下头打开微信，看到相亲对象的名字有一点点期待。对方说hey。</p><p>下一句是有个似乎还不错的人请我喝酒，不等你了。</p><p>他说抱歉，a crush is a crush。</p><p>张七礼貌的回答好的。想了想，又加了一句good luck。会不会像内涵啊，发完之后他又有点苦恼，我真的是真心的，我还是去喝一杯好了。</p><p>剧本的走向和我想的不太一样啊，他无可奈何的想。</p><p> </p><p>但这确实是一个爱情故事。</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p> </p><p>张七坐到吧台边的时候已经快十一点。夜晚游戏到了高潮的尾声，不少人已经决定收网，确保今晚能带个同样需要慰藉的肉体回家。</p><p>他以前在酒吧唱过歌，来哪里都不露怯。吧台边点了支小生啤拎着就朝店里晃，一边晃一边举到嘴边喝一口——如果打定主意今晚要醉，那得先踩了厕所的点。</p><p>结果逛着逛着就看见人了，黑色短发，大眼睛圆嘴巴，笑起来有兔牙，张七看见了就没走动路。</p><p>要不上去打个招呼啊，他想。又是犹豫了下，结果自己也被人看见了。</p><p> </p><p>张七这人不大显眼。黑卫衣黑外套，头发也黑漆漆的，又高又瘦，乌漆麻黑的地方一站简直融进去，首饰也没一个，时不时转过来的射灯都救不了。</p><p> </p><p>但偏巧有人一抬眼皮就看见了。啊，那个人。焉嘉想。</p><p>也就这样了，看一眼就是一眼，况且跟前还坐着个来搭讪的，聊得火热，凑上来吻他。他闭上眼睛躲了躲，这个湿漉漉的吻落在脸颊上，再睁开眼睛刚才那个人就不见了。</p><p> </p><p>没伞的倒霉蛋问他自己是不是看上去很倒霉。其实也不是，主要是看上去也很善良，感觉不是坏人，又似乎很神秘，所以才问要不要送他一程。</p><p>焉嘉的心里没有落魄这两个字，他感觉不出来，就算有，也不喜欢拿来安在人身上。</p><p>他在心里想了想张七的眼睛。</p><p>不是要约会吗？他想。他推了推伸过来想要搂他的手，轻飘飘的说了一句看到个朋友失陪失陪。甜蜜蜜的杏眼冷起来谁看也会痛，谁也不能对他说不，谁也强留不住。</p><p> </p><p>他找到张七的时候张七已经已经喝到第三杯特调，琴酒底的鸡尾酒，带着杜松子的苦香味。皮鞋和卫衣都湿了，贴在皮肤上带来黏糊糊的阴冷，张七熟练的把酒冲进喉管，激起一些可以抵抗寒冷的热度。</p><p>焉嘉坐在旁边的时候张七马上觉得暖，干燥的，暖的，散发着阳光晒过的棉质衣物的香气。可能是因为那张脸充满胶原蛋白像动物幼崽，也可能是灯光，暖色的灯光笼着小动物，把头发和睫毛变成蜜糖一样的栗色，但最有可能的还是酒劲儿上来了。</p><p>张七想说点浪漫一点的话，因为这个时刻感觉还不赖，但鉴于他那个时候还不知道焉嘉叫什么，所以张七只能很礼貌的说，晚上好。</p><p>你好你好，小熊也很礼貌的说。</p><p> </p><p>焉嘉也喝了三杯酒。他和张七不一样，会长时间的研究酒单上长长的名字，还会点着手指慢条斯理的跟酒保询问细节。这个Bourbon底的会太苦吗，啊，会加方糖，不不要不要水果酒。他的声音很低，认真说话的时候有一种和脸蛋不搭的成熟风味。张七很认真的看，心想这个人真的是小孩子吧，怕苦又想显得酷，要纠结点不点加奶油的WhiteRussian。</p><p> </p><p>“你真的可以喝酒了吗？”张七极具社会责任感。</p><p>焉嘉从口袋里翻出身份证给他。</p><p>夏凌，27岁，beta。张七看得目瞪口呆，没见过长得这么不着急的……</p><p>焉嘉使劲笑，圆眼睛弯出曲线，他趴在张七肩头。</p><p>叫哥，快叫，叫哥哥。</p><p> </p><p>在焉嘉兴致勃勃的想再试点一杯加冰白兰地的时候张七终于伸手在桌子上拍了拍。</p><p>“差不多了吧……”他说，有一点无可奈何，有一点纵容。</p><p>“怎么了。”焉嘉问。</p><p>张七的笑容收起来，他有一些紧张，怕唐突，虽然不知道为什么，可能因为人在江湖飘……</p><p>“因为我希望，"他小心翼翼的说："答应跟我走的时候你是清醒的。”</p><p> </p><p>焉嘉愣了愣，他愣住的样子更像小动物了。眼睛，嘴巴，脸颊上嘟起来的部分，都是圆圆的。</p><p>他直直看向张七眼睛，眼眶里留着三分白，就又多了一点风情。没有那么无辜，没有那么懵懂，更像是柔和的坦率与不纯的天真。</p><p>“那我们走吧。”他轻松的说。</p><p> </p><p>走出酒吧的时候外面还在下雨，门口熙熙攘攘挤了一大堆被雨困住的人。Alpha和Omega的出口本来和Beta分开，这下人全部挤在一起。Beta可以闻到信息素的味道却不会受影响，虽然普通生活中很少见到这么高浓度的特殊性别，但最大的感受也不过是掉进了一群使用五花八门香水的做作人类群体。</p><p>焉嘉朝他身边靠了靠。张七留意到，问他怎么了。焉嘉摇头，只是说伞不知道忘到哪里去了。张七果断的说没事，打开手机开始搜最近的酒店。</p><p>这种时候没什么好客气的，如果太客气，反而让对方难堪。</p><p> </p><p>下完订单之后他把皮衣脱下来抖了抖披在焉嘉头上。</p><p>“我卫衣有帽子。”张七用满不在乎到有点好笑的语气解释。</p><p>焉嘉看了看，偷偷翘起嘴角笑。有些场合不要太客气，善意就是要坦白的拥抱，再慷慨的还回去，有借有还，才会有以后。这个道理他也明白。</p><p> </p><p>“不是很远，但鞋子可能要完。”张七说。</p><p>“快走快走。”焉嘉说，他眼睛亮晶晶的，看得张七差点笑出来。他伸出手抓住他的手，他们怪叫着冲进雨幕里，他们像那种喝多了几杯的白痴高中生。</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p> </p><p>商务酒店的房间不会太好——但也不会太坏。张七没敢将就选一些更近的情人酒店，焉嘉不知道为什么看着就是个有点要求的人。这点谨慎让他们全湿透了，打开房间门的时候内裤都能拧出水来——雨实在是太大了。</p><p> </p><p>在电梯里两个人已经借着酒意搂搂抱抱，进了房间更是没道理分开。张七把人按在门口的墙上，他们都好湿好冷，贴得越近就越冷，焉嘉胸口的拉链扣像一把小巧的冰刀压进张七滚烫心口。那一瞬间他想起一个童话，夜莺可能也是这样为玫瑰而死。</p><p>夜莺在唱歌，而我……他凝视焉嘉面孔，在夜色里只能隐隐约约辨识出一点点水盈盈的轮廓。他俯上去，雨水在他们之间，于是这个吻也有雨水的腥，他压住焉嘉的嘴唇细细吻，而焉嘉张开嘴默许他可以更近。</p><p> </p><p>那一口馋之后张七开始做人，伸出手把搭在焉嘉肩膀上的皮夹克扯在地上。衬衫已经都湿透露出一点点皮肉的颜色，张七在黑暗里伸着手在他胸前摸索，想找到一颗容易攻陷的纽扣。</p><p>“要把衣服脱下来，不然会感冒的……”他镇静的说，努力压下一点气喘：“乖……”</p><p> </p><p>但挂在他脖子上的一双手臂困住了他，让他无法自如行事。怀里的人缠着他阻碍他，对他的话置若罔闻，冷冰冰的凑过来舔张七的唇索吻——最该死的是张七舍不得拒绝。</p><p> </p><p>张七一个头有两个大——怎么这么黏人，又很甜。明明看着很稳重，多少岁，27来着，比张七还大几岁，却明目张胆的撒娇，娃娃脸了不起吗，可恶，可爱就可以这样子吗！他愤恨的咬人，没怎么用劲，手伸下去把衬衫从西裤里扯出来，结果对方不担但不配合，脚还朝他身上盘，正在抓心挠肺的发愁，结果——</p><p> </p><p>啊啾！</p><p>焉嘉打了个喷嚏。</p><p> </p><p>张七赶紧一把把房卡插进门口的凹槽，房间里一下子灯火通明。</p><p>焉嘉在灯光里眨巴眨巴眼。他有点懵，想说点什么，又打了个喷嚏。张七抓着他朝房间里推。</p><p> </p><p>“你要先洗热水澡。”他押送他去，在那一刻好像操起了宠物主人的心思。两个人挤在干湿分离的狭小洗手间里，张七抱着手靠在水池上，看着焉嘉支着两条长腿，把脚踝从堆在地上的一堆裤子里提溜出来。昏黄顶灯下那双腿又细又白，张七盯了一会，黑色的瞳仁看上去好深好深。焉嘉始脱上衣的时候他才如梦初醒的背过身，把湿透了的黑卫衣从身上扒下来。</p><p>张七很瘦，很瘦很瘦，但也并不是没有力量，身上的肉紧巴巴的，以前练过田径的底子。这种非常理性的裸露让他一点点紧张，背绷直，脑海里总有一些莫须有的审视的目光黏在背上。</p><p>还是想太多了，可能因为太久没有想要什么的想法了，张七想，他呼了一口气，把干毛巾披在背上，蹲下身在柜子里翻出电吹风放在柜子上。</p><p> </p><p>“夏凌，我把电吹风放……”</p><p>“张颜齐。”</p><p>他愣住，看着洗澡间的门打开一条缝，有白色的蒸汽云一样的冒出来，湿的，暖的。张七忍不住走过去。</p><p>“你不冷么。”焉嘉问，陈述疑问句。</p><p>张七想了想，挺冷的，他靠在那道缝隙前，吹着温热的暖风。</p><p>结果焉嘉二话不说举起喷头喷了他一身热水。张七朝后退了一步，蒸腾的雾气里看见一只手扒在铝制的推拉门框上。焉嘉的指甲盖粉溶溶，像水粉笔坠在画布上，拉出一片花瓣的颜色。</p><p> </p><p>“你不想。”焉嘉说，另一只手垂下来，提着淋浴头的样子像提着一把日本刀。蒸汽从他脚底飘上来。</p><p>张七盯着他的眼睛，几乎想叹一口气。</p><p>“不是。没有。”他缓缓的说，说话的声音很轻，可能自己都没有察觉有多温和：“真没有，我……”</p><p>他也伸出手扶住门框，轻轻推开，一点也不能流露出较劲的意图。他迈了一步走进去，牛仔裤没脱，任由它湿哒哒紧巴巴，蛇一样缠在腿上——反正早就无药可救。</p><p>焉嘉一步也没有退，张七硬生生的挤进来抱他。热的，湿的，他被蒸汽蒸得格外柔软，手摸上去的时候几乎陷进去。</p><p> </p><p>我想的，张七想，见到你的第一眼我就想了。</p><p>我只是想在你心里显得好一点。</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p> </p><p>他们在浴室里草草做了一次。有点急，像吞一颗热汤圆。大家都很失控，火急火燎的要把那一股劲儿先给发泄了。张七就着热水顶进去的时候焉嘉一下子扣住张七的锁骨，张七摸索的抓住他僵硬的手指，解开来移到自己腰间。 他们两个人都睁不开眼睛，温暖的水流像又一场倾盆大雨。</p><p> </p><p>从浴室出来的时候焉嘉累得小腿肚子都在抖，站着做其实挺难受的，瓷砖硌着他，张七也硌着他。他湿漉漉的朝外走，张七一把用浴巾裹住把他抓回来，电吹风嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡对着脑袋响。</p><p>他坐在洗手池上低着头玩手机，两条腿晃来晃去，任张七的手在他头上拨，偶尔抬起头把电吹风的风口拨向张七那边。</p><p> </p><p>“也吹吹你自己。”他说，不知道酒醒了没有，口气有点不客气的亲昵，就很不像在和炮友说话。张七听着觉得好笑。</p><p>两个人有一搭没一搭的聊天，抱怨一下天气，聊聊今天的乐队，发现几首都喜欢的歌，焉嘉问他今天的约会怎么样。</p><p>“不怎么样。”张七无奈：“我还好好打扮了，看得出来吗……”</p><p>看不出来，焉嘉幸灾乐祸。张七看上去一副很好欺负的样子，让他忍不住想逗逗他。</p><p> </p><p>头发干了之后他主动提出帮张七吹头发，张七头发比他短一点点，已经快要干了。两个人挪到房间里，焉嘉一边胡乱的摇摆电吹风，一边伸着脑袋看张七的手机屏幕。</p><p>“你知道吗我之前去秋叶原看到这个……”</p><p>“哇……cool……”两个人兴致勃勃的看塞尔达event的照片。</p><p>“之前我去京都还去了任天堂本社，在门口遇到宫本茂走出来。”</p><p>“我看看我看看我看看我看看。”焉嘉抓着他的后脖子晃。</p><p>张七打开google相册搜索地点，照片弹出来的时候才有点后悔——</p><p> </p><p>那是一次甜蜜的双人旅行，任天堂金牌制作人的车驾前是一对灿烂笑脸。</p><p> </p><p>“wow……”</p><p>焉嘉发出没什么意义的声音。</p><p>“我前男友。”张七说。</p><p>我没有问，焉嘉想，但既然……</p><p>“不错。”他坦然讲，低下头去看：“是Omega吗？”</p><p>“嗯……你怎么知道，看得出来的吗？”</p><p>“感觉。猜的。”</p><p>“还挺奇怪的吧，BO组合。”张七说，他头有点疼，可能是后劲。</p><p>焉嘉仔细想了一下。</p><p>“不奇怪，只是少见。”他说。</p><p>“但你看上去有点伤心……”焉嘉说。</p><p> </p><p>他这样讲有点交浅言深，张七第一反应竟然不是被冒犯。暖风在头上轻轻吹，很轻松，似乎是可以聊天的气氛。</p><p>“也不是。也不是伤心，只是觉得，啊，怎么会这样……”他把照片划掉，划了几张都大同小异，干脆把手机放下。</p><p>“我没有信息素这种东西，所以无法体会他的感受。但是他哭着说还是很喜欢我可是抵挡不了信息素的诱惑的时候我真的很难过，觉得他很可怜。那时候也垂死挣扎过，想挽回一下感情，但最后还是……就没办法。他说信息素的影响不光是生理的，也有心理上的，说我永远不能理解他。”</p><p>他举起手轻轻扣住焉嘉举着电吹风的手腕，热风的轰鸣声在那一刻减弱了。</p><p> </p><p>“是吗？夏凌。”他问。有什么东西在他心里轻轻的碎了，但他若无其事，还是很轻松的样子。</p><p> </p><p>“你是Omega吧。”</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p> </p><p>焉嘉掏出第二张身份证的时候张七也没有太惊讶。其实你没必要给我看，他一边看一边笑，诶这名字怎么比你假的那个还像小说名，是不是连环诈骗，我就知道你年龄有点子问题，你才18啊你还让我叫哥，你占我便宜。焉嘉披着浴袍靠在枕头上一个劲吃吃笑。</p><p>“你们这个群体真的是……怎么老喜欢这样。”张七无可奈何。</p><p>“什么？装Beta吗？也不是很多，可能都被你遇上了……”焉嘉说：“你怎么知道的，我以为不会有人发现。”他又好奇起来。</p><p>那个的时候感觉不一样啊，也太……太……没办法说出口。虽然就着热水，但是也……太湿太滑了。张七想了想浑身又开始不自在，这什么问题啊。还好对方也没有深究。</p><p> </p><p>“我们也挣扎的。”焉嘉说：“有些人会喜欢，有些人不喜欢，信息素上来那种完全失控的感觉，连自己叫啥都忘了。主要是这个其实是劣根性，很动物，只是听起来很浪漫。而且Omega就比较惨，需要很小心，也没见过哪个Omega能把Alpha用信息素治得下跪 ，压制得昏过去，对吧，没有的。说起来都是特殊性别，但其实生理上差异很大……所以，你前男友可能……”</p><p>他倚在床头，不知道在想些什么。</p><p>“不是想耍你，也不是抛弃你，喜欢你是真的，扛不住了也是真的。你看，这年头出生率也低，可能也有其他人给压力，补贴什么的……”</p><p>他声音越来越小。</p><p>我是不是不应该跟你说这些啊，他突然醒悟，又问张七。</p><p>你才发现啊，张七想，天哪，交浅言深，怎么会这样。但是谢谢你啊，虽然道理我都懂。</p><p>这部分他很深很深咽下去。</p><p> </p><p>他朝焉嘉伸了伸手，手臂很长，浴衣袖子也很长，伸出手来像个大型玩偶，很可靠很暖和很好抱的样子。</p><p>“过来抱抱。”他说：“听说Omega的习性是如果做完没有被标记，又没有人哄哄抱抱你，心里会有点难受。”</p><p>“什么习性啊，动物世界发言……”焉嘉嗤笑。他长相很甜美，行事说话却又很洒脱，有一股脆生生的帅气劲儿，个子还高，要不是睡了一觉也不会把他朝Omega的方向猜。张七还在想这茬，结果就被人手脚并用爬过来抱住。</p><p> </p><p>“不是我抱你嘛……”他无可奈何。张七浅浅笑得时候很酷，好像什么都不在乎，跟着他一起什么也不会痛。</p><p>他翻过身抱住焉嘉的腰，两个人又贴在一起。刚才说太多话了，这下才又有点醉酒当歌的意境。</p><p>“但你怎么没有什么味道啊……”他把脸埋在颈窝，那边有两颗痣，按理说应该还有果实一般芬芳的腺体，虽然对Beta来说没有意义。</p><p> </p><p>焉嘉被他蹭得腿都软了。他在发抖，伸出手抓张七的短发。张七顺势开始吻他，一路吻下来，锁骨，乳尖，都是些见不得光的地方，就要忍不住在见不得光的白上咬一道红。焉嘉伸腿去蹬他，慢条斯理的，腿伸出去就被张七抓住，掐着大腿朝下一拉就拉到正方便的位置。</p><p>就很方便，轻轻滑一下就可以进去。</p><p> </p><p>焉嘉哼了一声，呼吸都变重。他歪在枕头上闭眼睛，头发黏在额头上，喘了几下又睁开眼睛来看人。</p><p>看也不是好好看，盈盈的，缓缓的眨了眨。这时候就可看出他睫毛长，毛绒绒的一圈，拢着个水灵灵的冰葡萄。眨眼的时候好像蝴蝶抖动触角，在人的心上挠啊挠。</p><p>你总觉得他有好多话想说，但却什么都听不见。</p><p> </p><p>张七把手顺着摸上去，浴袍很方便，穿着他的人也没有要遮掩，张七摸了一手粘。</p><p>你是发情期吗，他本来想问，但手只是动了动，焉嘉就仰起头哼了一声，然后一头扎进张七肩窝里。</p><p>这下就不好问了，张七想，看着焉嘉红彤彤的，无处可藏的耳朵。如果是Alpha会怎么样，现在一定不会问这样的问题，一定会觉得更迷人，会闻到令人着魔的香气。他心情有点复杂，有点遗憾。</p><p>好像你旅行的最后一天看到了非常美味的蛋糕，而橱窗里只剩下最后一块，现在就在你的盘子上。不是那种在家楼下每天可以路过的蛋糕店，甜味和香气是遥远的。</p><p> </p><p>他很慢很慢的把自己送进去，像咬进千层蛋糕里，全是奶油的柔软甜蜜。</p><p> </p><p>6</p><p> </p><p>他们闹到很晚。到最后的时候焉嘉几乎睁不开眼睛，完全是一副被弄得乱七八糟的模样。张七又想起那个前男友口中的“习性”，轻轻把手臂垫在他的脖子下面。焉嘉睁了睁眼，瞬间又闭上，他在张七手上蹭蹭，像餍足的猫科动物一样打了个哈欠。</p><p> </p><p>早上被前台催退房的电话炸醒的时候张七条件反射的朝旁边摸一摸——正常的剧情都是人去床空吧，搞不好还留点钱，美钞啥的，那样比较凄美，电视剧都这么演——结果摸到条热乎乎的胳膊。好吧，好吧，他对自己说，跟前台讲能能不能多续一天房。挂了电话之后他出去把请勿打扰的牌子挂上，回来的时候焉嘉已经醒了，乱着一头头发坐在床边看手机。张七跑去刷牙，一边刷一边给姚老师发信息。</p><p> </p><p>不好意思哈兄弟，昨天突然下雨我迟到了，你朋友没生气吧。</p><p>姚抻回得很快。</p><p>没得事，不会朝心里去。</p><p>你们还见见不，我安排下？</p><p>张七想了想，莫名其妙的看了看一脸低气压玩手机的焉嘉。</p><p>不了吧，他打了三个字，把手机倒扣在盥洗台上。</p><p> </p><p>反正露水情缘一觉睡到大天亮已经很不合常理，一起蹲在地板上用吹风吹了两个小时鞋也只能说是锦上添花。焉嘉找了个法子用抽屉卡住吹风的把手，两个人在那调整了半天角度，总算实现了自助干衣。</p><p> </p><p>“这里都没有干洗服务……”</p><p>少爷垂头丧气的蹲在地上抱怨。</p><p>“我饿了。”</p><p>白天的时候他好正经一个小大人，抱怨的时候微微颦眉的样子也很威严，就是讲得话还是不食人间烟火，十分孩子气。</p><p>两个人都没有干裤子穿，他打电话叫room service。电话压在肩膀上，缩着膝盖问张七，我吃汉堡，张颜齐，你吃什么啊，哦……你也吃汉堡。然后又开始和电话里报数，两个汉堡餐，嗯，对，鸡翅不要辣的，你吃辣吗张颜切，哦，呃，一半辣一半不辣。</p><p> </p><p>这真的太不像约炮了，张七想，像拐带男子高中生……他被自己的想法弄得一头黑线，掀开一点点窗帘看窗外，雨停了，天却依旧阴沉沉的。灰色的云泛出诡异的白，把他的脸照得雪亮，鼻梁在另一侧投下晦暗不明的影子。</p><p>最后一口蛋糕要吃完了，他决心忘掉这个味道。</p><p> </p><p>他们在咖啡店门口告别。临走的时候焉嘉突然说要去买咖啡，走出来的时候手上就拿着一个袋子。他一个纸杯从袋子里拿出来，把纸袋递给张七。再见，张颜齐，他手里端着一杯热咖啡，肩膀上斜斜的披着西装外套，很洒脱的冲张七挥手，在阴沉沉的天气里也显得很明快。</p><p>张七也挥挥手，他们像一对随时还会再聚首的普通朋友一般说拜拜。</p><p> </p><p>回家的路上张七打开纸袋。里面是一杯热摩卡和一块芒果千层，都是很甜蜜，很孩子气的口味，是焉嘉的有借有还。袋子底的硬纸板下面还夹了一张纸巾，打开来上面很潦草的写了一串数字，一个笑脸，还有一个张牙舞爪的签名。到家之后他把芒果千层放进碟子，嘴巴里咬着金属叉端到工作台前，那张纸巾压在桌子一角。他静静的把那段和弦编完，完成的时候已经是深夜，叉子扔在空碟子上发出叮咚的一声脆响。</p><p>张七掏出手机，手指在屏幕上敲出哒哒声， 把已经背得滚瓜烂熟的那串数字输进去。</p><p>好友申请很快通过了。</p><p>“808bass是什么啊……”张七想。他点开朋友圈，看到只显示3天的字眼上孤零零挂着一条网易云分享链接。那首歌不用点开链接张七也知道，他翘起嘴角哼出旋律：Summer time is meant to fall in love。</p><p> </p><p>退出来的时候对话框里多了个红色的小数字，张七点开看，簇新的对话框里多了一行字。</p><p> </p><p>“颜齐，周末出来喝酒吗。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>7</p><p> </p><p>“哟，小凌，好久不见。”</p><p>姚抻这个人无论什么季节在DJ台上都挥汗如雨，就算是深秋时节也能光着膀子打碟。冲进休息室的时候他脑袋上都冒着烟，抓起一瓶矿泉水就猛得朝喉咙里灌，放下来才眯着眼睛跟闷头调电吉他的焉嘉打招呼。</p><p> </p><p>抻哥这个人无论什么姿态都讨人喜欢，焉嘉抬起头无可奈何的冲他笑了笑。</p><p>“什么啊，姚琛你叫全名好不好，小零小零的，虎狼之词……”</p><p>“也没说错。”姚抻狂笑，被人伸出拳头不轻不重的捶了一下，又转了个身献祭出酸痛的右肩要求多来几拳。</p><p> </p><p>“你最近怎么都好少来？学校不是还算清闲么？”他拉开凳子在焉嘉旁边坐下。</p><p>“找了个实习，时不时要加班……”</p><p>“少来，周末也不见人。下次音乐节你们乐队的节目排好没。”姚抻说，伸出手捏了捏焉嘉耳垂：“哟，终于舍得打耳洞。跟你妈汇报了没。”</p><p>焉嘉这个人很好玩，明明在圈子里玩得开，以前酒都不沾一杯，耳洞纹身都是假的。后来突然开始喝酒，喝之前还打电话给他妈，电话里一本正经的告知：妈咪，我要喝酒了。光这事就被人笑了几个月，都说他的年纪是假的，是不是刚成年。</p><p>他们这个圈子名声不好，身份弄虚作假的人也不少，大家见怪不怪，谁也不戳穿，但就此都知道他端着一副老大哥的样子其实年纪小，心里全把他当弟弟。</p><p> </p><p>“在练，告诉了。”焉嘉一板一眼的答：“周末最近有别的事……”</p><p>“约会？”姚抻问。</p><p>“嗯……算是吧……”焉嘉吞吞吐吐的说，微微皱着眉头:“在追人。”</p><p>姚抻一听差点笑出来，来劲的把凳子拖到他跟前。</p><p>“好啊，我刚给你介绍完你就看上别人了。说起来那个谁也是，你们一个二个的怎么回事啊……你说你是不给哥面子还是哥给你带桃花”他伸手去揉焉嘉软乎乎的头发。焉嘉躲了半天没躲开，伸出手猫一样扑棱姚抻的手。</p><p>“你给我带烂桃花！”他抗议。</p><p>“那你追到没。”姚抻问。</p><p>焉嘉沉默，手指在面板上抠来抠去。他天生一双下三白，眼角有浅浅的泪痣。不笑的时候嘴角向下垂着，耳有反骨，其实怎么看都是很薄命薄情的面相。</p><p>可笑起来就是很快乐的模样，很有福，很讨喜，熟悉他的人希望他好，姚抻见不得他垂头丧气，伸手去捏他软嘟嘟的脸颊。</p><p>“没有你搞不定的人，不可能有，知道吗。搞不定就换一个。哥再给你介绍。其实上次想拉你认识的我朋友人真的挺好的……”</p><p>“不要。”焉嘉断然回绝：“而且其实也还好，就我们一直有出来吃吃饭，看看电影，逛逛街啥的，之前他还陪我去买了块滑板，很开心的……”</p><p>“然后呢。”</p><p>“呃，然后去开房……”</p><p>“他妈的这不是约炮吗？”姚抻无语。</p><p>“是约炮。”焉嘉讲：“我先约的。”</p><p>“……那你和他说了吗你喜欢他。”</p><p>“还没。”焉嘉说。消沉的情绪在他脸上转瞬即逝，又是很若无其事的快乐面孔：“他这个人有点戒心，就，三言两语也说不清，我想再等等。我喜欢他是我自己的事对不对？况且我觉得做比说重要多了。”</p><p>“你这才是虎狼之词！”姚抻恨不得连人带椅子蹦起来。</p><p>“我不是这个意思！那我又不是非要他喜欢我。”</p><p>“那你到底在等什么。”</p><p>“我在等他喜欢我。”焉嘉说。他露出倔强的，不可动摇的神情：“如果他也喜欢我。其实我觉得他也应该有点喜欢我，但是还不够……如果他也足够喜欢我，足够相信我。”</p><p>“那就很好，肯定很幸福。没有也没关系，这很正常。”他缓缓的说：“但如果要有我就想要最好的。我相信他，那他也要相信我。我喜欢一个人也很不容易，我也不是谁都可以。”</p><p>“姚琛，你肯定可以明白。”</p><p>姚抻渐渐收敛笑容，后台的喧哗声里，他沉默的仿佛雕塑。</p><p>“小疯子。”他终于伸出手，拍了拍焉嘉的肩膀。</p><p>“祝你好运。”他轻声说。</p><p> </p><p>8</p><p> </p><p>北京过了12月已经很冷，满街的人都裹上厚厚的大衣，人潮汹涌的时候就像一群挤在一起的企鹅。张七只穿了件薄风衣，缩着脑袋在橱窗外观望，在繁华的商业街上像个异类。</p><p>他现在的工作性质几乎都在幕后，性格也宅，其实很少出门，集中供暖之后对室外温度的敏锐度几乎降到0，出门走了二十分钟才发现要冻成冰棍。在酒店的大堂吧等客户的时候他猛灌了几大口热茶，一边在暖气里哆嗦一边听着铃儿响叮当的旋律，才后知后觉圣诞节已经快要来了。</p><p>其实张七不怎么过节，他的仪式感不算很强烈，习惯每一天都应该有它平凡的面目。</p><p>但人这个生物就是很奇妙，创造节日的契机可能只是想要一个借口把牵挂体面的说出口。明明人生孤来孤往，明明人只能一个人面对生和死，明明爱里很难自私，明明爱里总有奉献。可人类偏偏总要把自己的命运和其他个体联系在一起，被他人的喜怒牵动，被他人的命运束缚，就算这种感情几乎和生存的本能相悖。</p><p> </p><p>张七站在橱窗前思索：焉嘉会喜欢这个吗？他似乎喜欢明亮的，华丽的东西，但小屁孩看上去又似乎很挑剔，他陷入沉思。</p><p>如果我送贵重的礼物会不会显得很变态，像怪叔叔，不不年龄差也没那么大其实也就几岁，但是不是又成了交浅言深。</p><p> </p><p>很多时候张七并不怀疑自己的感情。他与它们相处多年，已经很能融洽的和这头庞大的怪兽和解。他像个自给自足的星球。而他几乎可以断定，焉嘉和他在这一方面是同类。</p><p>他们已经一起度过了好几个发情期。焉嘉像一只要过冬的小鸟一样栖息在他的肩头。但张七明白这只是暂时的。</p><p>他明白有一些Omega有这样的选择。还年轻，有大好人生路要走，不想被任何标记束缚和绑架，Alpha对他们来说实在太危险，只要不贪心，只要肯将就，Beta的怀抱也可以解决一时的需求。张七明白自己曾经做过这样一棵冬日的林木。但春天总是会来的。</p><p>而他甚至连焉嘉除了他之外还有没有其他伴侣都不知道，但人真的很难不喜欢一只自由的小鸟。甚至可以因此站在悬崖边，认真思考要不要纵身一跃。 但跳下去这个选项可能对大家来说都有点很为难，焉嘉也不一定想面对这样的自己。Beta和Omega凑成一对的例子少之又少，义无反顾会显得不聪明，不自量力，还会有一些不体面。</p><p> </p><p>他走进商场闲逛，靠在栏杆上搜索某个品牌的门店。视线下移的时候突然看见焉嘉站在广场的圣诞树下等人，可以很清楚的看到他抬起手腕看表时表面的反光和脑袋顶那毛绒绒的旋。张七冷静的看着另一个高瘦的男孩端着一杯咖啡走到他身边，两个人都穿得很休闲，凑在一起言笑晏晏，然后一起走近GF层的珠宝店对着橱窗里琳琅窃窃私语。张七甚至无法辨别那一位是不是一个Alpha，他没有这个能力。就好像一个色弱的人可以正常生活，但是可能并不能如一些对色彩格外敏锐的人一样明白一副绚烂的琉璃彩画。</p><p>张七恰巧有点色弱。他不觉得自己不好，只是有时候想不合适的东西没有必要强求。</p><p> </p><p>两周之后他收到焉嘉的信息，问他周三要不要见面。焉嘉的发情期差不多要到了，这是他们心照不宣的约定。周三张七有个deadline要赶，他想了很久，回复解释说应该不行。</p><p>周四呢，对面问他，周四我只用实习半天，应该不用怎么加班。</p><p>也不是太方便，最近真的很忙。</p><p>焉嘉回了个哦的表情。</p><p> </p><p>其实可以问问看别人，张七想，Omega寻觅稍微舒服一点度过发情期的方法根本算不上道德瑕疵。而很合理的推测，焉嘉作为一个没有被标记，也没有伴侣的Omega，自然会有一些可以提出要求的人选。</p><p>你会吗？</p><p>会也好，不会也好。两个答案对张七来说都不轻松，都很残忍，甚至连思考这个问题本身都很恶劣。他像割掉一点点人类的软弱劣根一样把它从自己的心里删掉。</p><p> </p><p>周四那天他坐立不安，把自己凌乱的桌子收拾了一万遍，在一堆杂物中抖落出一张餐巾纸。那时候张七觉得焉嘉狡猾，把决定要不要继续联系的选择扔给自己。</p><p>他把餐巾纸拿出来看，上面的字都有点模糊了，仔细看才辨出来那个龙飞凤舞的签名原来就是808bass。张七走了一会神，把纸片叠起来塞进抽屉里，刚放好手机就震，火急火燎的拿起来看，失望的发现是姚老师发来一条信息约他晚上来看表演。</p><p>“好久没来了怎么回事。”姚老师谴责：“你跟人间蒸发了一样。”</p><p>“忙。”张七说。</p><p>“忙啥。”</p><p>张七想了很久才继续敲打键盘。</p><p>“感情问题。”他讲。</p><p>“靠，你多久都没感情问题了？怎么回事我身边一个个的……”</p><p>“很久，一百年了。”</p><p>“要不要人生相谈？你是不是都忘了，怎么谈恋爱了。”</p><p>“不要。”张七说。</p><p>但我可能真的忘了，忘了怎么喜欢，我太害怕了。他有些苦涩的想。</p><p>“突然有点事，不说了。”他站起来拿外套，把挑了很久的吉他拨片和钥匙一起塞进羽绒服的口袋。</p><p> </p><p>太傻了，张颜齐。他一边匆匆忙忙蹲在门口穿鞋一边想。</p><p> </p><p>愿意借伞是因为友善。</p><p>愿意走过来是因为好奇。</p><p>愿意把写号码的纸条递过来是因为想要一个答案。</p><p>愿意一次次问你有没有空是想你。</p><p>愿意被拒绝之后再问，是真的很想你。</p><p> </p><p>爱与恐惧双生，但世界上没有一只手就可以抓住的缘。而人世间有千万种以后，却也只有一个此时此刻，我喜欢你而你也喜欢我。</p><p>不应该让你爱的人受煎熬，不过就是这样的一点点道理。</p><p> </p><p>他在CBD的小花园里气喘吁吁的打电话，打了三通都没有人接。当听到接通的脆响时心跳如鼓。</p><p>“怎么了？”对面问，声音很平静也很遥远。</p><p>“嘉嘉，你在哪儿？”张七问。在得到回答之前他又开口：“你今天……我现在在你公司楼下，但你在哪儿我都过去。你一个人吗，你在哪儿？”</p><p>话筒里传来长久的沉默。</p><p>“嗯。我一个人。”焉嘉说。在这种情况下承认我是一个人的意思是你是唯一的，这已经难以启齿了。</p><p>“我在家，今天请假了，但我真的没……”</p><p> </p><p>“我知道，你没什么，没事，没生病，没逞强，没气，没撒娇，没闹别扭，没叫我来，没在暗示我要哄你。”张七迅速的打断他。</p><p> </p><p>"是我。”</p><p>他说。</p><p>"是我担心你。是我很想见你。嘉嘉，对不起。”</p><p> </p><p>9</p><p> </p><p>焉嘉的家张七也是第一次来，这时候才想起他甚至不知道焉嘉是不是和家人一起住。电梯打开走廊尽头只有一户，按门铃的时候眼珠子似的摄像头对着他喀嚓喀嚓狂闪，仿佛张七是什么宇宙怪兽。</p><p>过了一会焉嘉来开门，头发乱得像草，戴着副眼镜，眼皮子耷拉到几乎要盖住黑眼珠。他抬起眼看张七一脸肃穆端庄的站在门口，愣了半天噗哧一声笑。</p><p>“家里没人，我爹妈不在北京。其实没什么，我已经吃了药了，就是昏……”他幽灵一样朝屋子里漂,摇摇晃晃，蓝色小熊睡衣垂在脚背上：“特别乱……你……”他扫了一眼乱七八糟的茶几和堆了十几件外套的沙发。</p><p>“要不进我房间坐。”他说：“也很乱但就……”</p><p>“要的要的。”张七说。</p><p> </p><p>但是还是受到了视觉冲击。焉嘉这个人根本不需要一米八的大床，他只需要一个坑，一个在各种衣服上的人形的坑……</p><p>焉嘉在床边的地毯上坐下，他的呼吸有些沉，确实是不太精神的样子。张七看了一圈，干脆也去他旁边坐。坐下就觉得有点尴尬，因为焉嘉平时一般没什么骨头，很容易就挂在人身上，但今天就也没有。两个人很端庄的坐在房间里，房间里静得只能听见双人份的呼吸声。</p><p>“这是什么。”张七问，他指着他假设是电竞椅的物体，上面挂着个粉红色的袍子，在充斥着黑蓝白直男审美的房间里有点突兀。</p><p>“浴袍……”焉嘉说：“呃其实不是浴袍，但就……怎么看都是浴袍……”</p><p>他看了看椅子的方向。</p><p>“就，想着你要来，这个可能比较，嗯，性感……”他一边说一边有点发笑。</p><p>“然后呢。”张七问。</p><p>“小熊睡衣比较舒服……”焉嘉说。他的声音比往常黏糊，抬起手背挡住脸打了一个大大的哈欠。</p><p>“想勾引我？”张七问。</p><p>焉栩嘉困兮兮的笑了一下，灵魂出窍，只牵动了一下皮肉。</p><p>“嗯，勾引你。”他说。</p><p>“但小熊睡衣比较舒服。”</p><p>“对。”他啄米一样连连点头。点完之后似乎觉得有什么不对，皱起眉头：“我今天累，难受。”</p><p>“刚才又说没事，挺好的？”</p><p>“……”焉嘉露出一副想暴打张七的表情，他伸出手不咸不淡的在张七肚皮上锤了一下。</p><p>张七差点笑出来，看焉嘉脸上的表情又淡下去——他真的要坐着睡着了！</p><p> </p><p>“嘉嘉。”他说：“先不要睡，等会睡。”</p><p>“嗯？可以等一下再做……”</p><p>“不，不做……不，也不是……不是做不做……”他语无伦次：“你先听我说。”</p><p>他侧过身抓住焉嘉的手，很热，在人家发情期的时候讲这些话实在是有些乘人之危。但就这样吧，他凝视焉嘉的眼睛。</p><p>“我很喜欢你，嘉嘉。”张七说：“很喜欢很喜欢。”</p><p>“多喜欢。”焉嘉问。没有惊讶，没有羞涩，他平静又慵懒的问张七，你有多喜欢我啊。</p><p>他要知道。</p><p>“喜欢到不说喜欢你我就要死了。”张七斩钉截铁的说。</p><p> </p><p>这句话很不张七，但因此很重，像一把重锤锤碎玻璃苹果。焉嘉终于有点紧张起来，情绪从眼睛里涌出来，他伸出手仿佛要打断张七接下来的话。</p><p>“不，张颜齐……”</p><p>“不，你听我说完。”</p><p>“就算以后可能会有很多事情，可能你会受伤，我会受伤，我们要吵架，可能会分开……我永远没办法标记你，临时标记都不行，我到现在都不知道你的信息素是什么味道，我永远不会知道你应该有多美妙，可能你会因此受委屈，可能你会因为其他的什么信息素或者其他事情，发现哦原来其实世界是这样，哇听上去真的，我的牌真的好烂，但我希望你知道我很喜欢你。”</p><p>他伸出手握住焉嘉的肩膀。</p><p>“你愿意和我在一起吗？”</p><p> </p><p>焉嘉一脸惊讶。他好像断电的机器人一样定格了好一会，才慢吞吞的活过来。</p><p>“嗯……”他发出一个软绵绵的鼻音。</p><p>“这应该是我该问你吧。”焉嘉眨了眨眼睛：“毕竟……张颜齐。”</p><p>他低着脑袋，手指在膝盖上轻轻的跳了几下：“你有没有想过如果，如果我没给你那张纸巾，会怎么样。你会找我吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“会。”</p><p>“怎么找。”</p><p>“你知道吗，就，你之前在床那边打游戏，我看到，就我不小心偷看了下，你的游戏id……”</p><p>“你的游戏id是国服天才四零九……”</p><p>“靠。”被自己的名字羞耻到的人忍不住发出不雅的声音。</p><p>“然后后来我发现姚琛给我介绍的那个，那个人的微信名吧，是for0knight，就，我也有脑子，对吧，说起来你怎么微信号都有两个。那虽然人家那天晚上讲遇到别的不错的人，但也，就我也可以，我可以稍微争取下，毕竟a crash is a……”</p><p>焉嘉一把捂住他的嘴，然后又挡住自己通红的脸。</p><p>“我真的很讨厌人迟到。”</p><p>“嗯嗯嗯对不起对不起，但我后来也没迟到过吧是不是……”</p><p> </p><p>他缓缓的靠近他，轻轻抓住那只挡在眼睛上的手腕。</p><p>“你现在可以看着我了吧焉栩嘉。”他说：“你已经十分钟，嘉嘉，十分钟没有看过我了。”</p><p>“我都想你了。”<br/>“我现在可以亲你了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>就算没有那张纸巾，不，就算没有那场雨。</p><p>在每一个时空里，在同一片蓝天下。</p><p>我们命中注定会相遇，恋爱到下世纪。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>曾几何时真的没有想过你们会合适，也没想过你们会这样好……</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>